1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to lifting devices and, more particularly, to lifting devices having a locking mechanism.
2. Background of the Invention
Lifting devices are commonly used for lifting and moving products in the marketplace. Given their widespread and increasing use, it is important that such devices be both reliable in operation and easily operated.